


Samurai: the festival

by Nekomi_Chan



Series: Samurai [1]
Category: Original Content
Genre: Edo Period, Historical, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Will go up in rating in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomi_Chan/pseuds/Nekomi_Chan
Summary: The story is about two samurais that fall in love with each other along the way of their adventures. Gou Shinjou is a man who often gets mistaken for being a woman with his beauty, he is feisty and will make sure that anyone knows he’s a male. Gai Sakai has fallen in love with him thinking he was a female, but when he found out that Gou was male, he found he didn’t mind. They are both men of high class and if they are not careful they could be banished or worse executed. Please enjoy my original story.





	Samurai: the festival

Year 1800  
It is a cold winter day, with snow piling up. The snow was pretty to some, but was dreadful to others. It was extremely dreadful for Japan right now, the temperature was below 0 most days. 

EDO city  
A man that looked like he could be looking for something or someone was walking around frantically. He then stopped and looked as if he found what or who he was looking for. This man’s name was Gou Shinjou. The person he found was Gai Sakai, his comrade. “Gai, I’ve been looking all over for you! Why did you run off?” Gou said hurried. Gai looked at him with a compassionate smile and said, “I was thinking about how we came to be together and all.” Gou blushed and put his hands over Gai’s mouth. “Don’t say that out in the open!” They then left to go somewhere more private. 

The next few chapters will bring us to the past on how they met. Look forward to it!


End file.
